The Forest
by Miss Lisha
Summary: What happens when Ron takes Hermione, Harry, and Ginny to a forest outside his house. It's a HrR and GHa Romance. What happens when ploting minds come together?
1. Default Chapter

****Howdy y'all! I don't own Harry Potter(Not that I want to) I would rather have Oliver Wood. But anyway I used JKR's peeps and plot. That is why this is posted at fanfiction.net. Get it?, fan-fictions.****

  
  


The Forest

by: Ishy

  
  
  
  


"Hi Hermione!"

  
  
  
  


"Hi Harry. Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

  
  
  
  


"Haven't the faintest."

  
  
  
  


Her face fell. "Oh. I thought mayebe he came with you."

  
  
  
  


"No. He said he had to do something at home first. He should be here later tho..." Harry

announced.

  
  
  
  


"Ok. Is he bringing Ginny?"

  
  
  
  


"Nope. Ron's an idiot. You'd think because he likes you he would bring someone for me." Harry said complaining.

  
  
  
  


"WHAT?"

  
  
  
  


"Huh?"

  
  
  
  


"What did you say?"

  
  
  
  


"Huh."

  
  


"No before that."

  
  
  
  


"Oh. You'd think because he's my friend he would bring someone for me." Harry announced.

  
  
  
  


"Oh. It just sounded like you said something else." Hermione said.

  
  
  
  


"Ron's gonna kill me."Harry thought. "Anyway he should be here soon." He said out loud.

  
  
  
  


"Hey you guys!" Ron yelled.

  
  
  
  


"Ron!" Hermione's eyes lit up. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Woah! What's that for!?" Ron asked, looking puzzled, but he seemed to be enjoying it also.

  
  
  
  


"Nothing." Hermione said as a blush stole up her face. "Anyway, where are we going?

  
  
  
  


"You will know soon enough." Ron said mysteriously.

  
  
  
  


*End for now 

Next chapter will be up soon.

  
  
  
  



	2. TheBurrow

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, or Oliver Wood, I would be rich. I'm as poor as a Church mouse. SO, I obviously don't own Harry Potter characters no matter how much I want to. 

* * *

  


>The Forest   
**Chap.2**   
**>The Burrow**   


"Hey mum. Everyone's here." Ron yelled coming in the Weasely's Burrow. 

"Don't yell Ron." Mrs. Weasely yelled back. "I'm in the kitchen." Everyone walked into the kitchen where they saw Mrs. Weasely and Ginny packing a picnic basket. 

"What's that for?" Harry asked. 

"You're guys lunch." Ginny said and turned around rolling her eyes. 

"So are you coming Gin?" Harry asked. 

"Ron said no. But if you want me to come, I can get Ron to let me." Ginny replied happily. 

"Yeah. I don't want to be stuck with those two lovebirds. It would be great if you could get Ron to agree to let you come too." 

"Hey mum, Harry wants me to come to. Can I?" 

"Ask Ron, Ginny." Mrs. Weasely said. 

"Oh fine. Ron?" 

"What Gin?" 

"Can I come? Harry said he wants me to come." Ginny said. 

Ron's eyes flew to Harry's face. Harry just whistled and payed no attention. Ron's eyes narrowed."Oh I suppose. But you have to stay out of our way Ginny." 

"K. Hey Hermione, can you help me find something upstairs real quick?" Ginny asked. 

"Um. Sure Ginny." Hermione answered. They walked upstairs to Ginnys room where she went straight to her closet. 

"I've just gotta find some different clothes to wear. You sit on the bed so I can talk to you." She started going through her closet. "So do you think you can keep Ron occupied today?" 

"Um... Why?" 

Ginny's head poked out of the closet. "So I can sneak away and talk to Harry." SHe went back into her closet. 

"Um... I suppose I could. Yeah, I guess I will." Hermione announced. 

"Thanks. You can go downstairs now. Tell them I'll be down in a bit." Ginny said. Hermione walked down the stairs. "Weird," she thought. 

She walked down the stairs, where Ron and Harry were waiting. "She said she'd be right down," Hermione told them. Ron sighed. "She is sooo slowww." "Don't be so mean Ron." Harry and Ginny said. There was Ginny, coming down the stairs. Their eyes met and they both blushed. 

"So, are you ready finally?" Ron asked exasperatedly. 

"Yes. I'm ready." Ginny said and stuck her tounge out at him when he turned around. 

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked. 

"Out there." Ron said and pointed to the forest outside the Burrow.   
  
  


*   
I'll put the next chapter up soon. I promise. Just don't get so mad at me. My mom doesn't want me on here, but I'm a brave woman. Thanks for all the reviews peeps!   
  



	3. Along thePath

Disclaimer: Don't you just love disclaimers? Had I of thought of it first I would own Harry Potter. Now of course I wouldn't have had the same plot or same character names but hey! It definitely wouldn't be as successful as hers are since I'm a horrible writer! I don't own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish or hope. I would be a nice Christmas present though. Not like it would ever happen of course. Don't pay attention to me. I lost half my mind on my 16th birthday. Only half? Yeah, only half. I still have the creative side otherwise how would I be writing this?   


* * *

>The Forest   
**Chap.3**   
**>Along the Path**

"Oh great, I just love forests." Hermione thought to herself. "I can't believe RON is taking us out here. He is the person most scared of them in this group." 

"Hey Harry." Ginny whispered to him. 

"What Gin?" Harry whispered back. 

"Come with me." 

"Where?" 

"Just come on. I want to show you something." 

"Ginny, Ron will kill us. Lets at least see where they are going first." Harry responded. 

"Come ON Hermione! Hurry it up." Ron said. 

"Coming. Sheesh!"   


*\\Hermione's POV//* 

I was for sure he said Ron liked me. 

*flashback*   
"Is he bringing Ginny?" 

"Nope. Ron's an idiot. You'd think because he likes you, he would bring someone for me." 

*another flashback* 

"No before that." 

"Oh. You'd think because he's my friend he would bring someone for me."   
*end flashback* 

I know he did. Maybe if I told him how I felt, he would say he likes me too. Oh Hermione. Just give it up. No one could ever like you that way. You are always intent on being better than everyone else. No one could ever like you. Well it never hurts to try. 

*\\Ron's POV//* 

I wonder if she knows. Of course she knows, Ron you idiot. You are so readable. Everyone you've ever had a crush on somehow just knew. 

Now I wonder what they are up to. Oh God! Please don't let him like my baby sister. Harry is my best friend and Ginny is my little sister and I would like to see them happy... but with each other? I guess I could deal with that. It would take some getting used to. 

*\\End Ron's//* 

"So where are we going exactly?" Harry called up to Ron. 

"To the lake. It's towards the middle of the forest." Ron replied. "We should be there pretty soon. See, it's right up there." Ron pointed ahead to the lake. 

"It's beautiful." Hermione announced. 

*   
*   
* 

I know...   
1...I'll get the next chapter up soon   
2...It's Harry and Ginny too   
3...the PointOfViews sucked   
4...it's mushy   
5...you are getting tired of "I know's" 

Thanx for all the reviews. If I don't get atleast two more reviews, I'm not puting the next chapter up! 

::Ishy runs around like a chiken with her head cut off::   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Lake

Disclaimer: (I love these things.) Since I don't own Harry Potter I don't have any money so all you would get if you sued me are these 10 things on my desk.   
1.) A can of Cream of Mushroom Soup 2.)An empty Diet Pepsi Can   
3.)A sea green pencil 4.)An array of Ponytail holders   
5.)Batteries from our cordless phone that doesn't work.   
6.)A couple of empty books of checks 7.)A video camera tripod   
8.) A red clay ashtray I made for my mom like 10 years ago in Kindergarden.(I'm in 10th grade)   
9.)a couple of full computer disks 10.) An empty Wal-Mart bag 

Yes all of these things are on my desk. Crazy aren't I? 

My disclaimer changed after I saw all of your reviews! I was saying I wasn't going to put my next chapter up since I was writing for my health but thanx for the reviews peeps! 

Sam (erudur@yahoo.com) tthanx it nice to be agreed with   
Desert Butterfly yes I do know how much and here is the next chapter.   
taya (chakotay_gurl@yahoo.com) I'm getting there. There might be one more chapter.   
AmyDaFrEaK ...um...thanx? 

I'm involved in a lot in school so it might take a while for the next chapter to get up! Plus I'm getting very bored with the story!   


* * *

  
>The Forest   
**Chap.3**   
>**The Lake**   


"Hey look at that!" Hermione said pointing to the lake. 

"Harry, go with Ginny?" Ron suggested lightly. 

"What? Where?" 

"To feed the seagulls, git!" Ron announced. Ginny ransacked the basket for the loaf of bread. 

"Of course." Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Come on Harry!" Ginny said pulling on his arms. 

"I'm coming." Harry exclaimed darting a curious glance at Ron. He had never let Ginny and him go off together before. 

*Well that was easier than I expected it to be.*Hermione thought. 

"Hermione. Hand me the table cloth. I'll set it out. What did my mom pack for us to eat?" Ron asked. 

"Roast beef sandwiches, potato salad, coleslaw, baked beans, potato chips, pickeled eggs, and to drink butterbeer. Um... Ron I need to tell you something." 

* * * 

"Harry, I think my brother is finally getting it through his thick head that we like each other." Ginny announced. "He let us have a little time together. What do you say we return the favor by helping them get together?" 

"Ginny." Harry groaned. "What do you have planned?" 

"Well Hermione and I are wearing bathingsuits under our clothes. So... I have an idea!" Ginny leaned over and told her plot to Harry.   


/////////*****//////////*****   
Sorry 'bout that. but I'll have a longer one next. There should only be one more chapter left. Thank you guys! Now review please and thankyou!   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Ideas

Ideas! Ideas! I need Ideas. I can't think of any. Quoting someone, "Someone stole my muse." Or something like that. Anyway does anyone have any ideas for the rest of the story? Keep in mind I might not use them. Please give me ideas!  
  
Thanx,  
Ishy 


	6. The Plan Is Born

Disclaimer: Wow haven't done one of these in a long time. Um... I don't own Harry Potter nor any other characters that you are thinking that I stole from someone else. I mean frankly. I'm 17, I live in Indiana (that's a great hint of my $ and mental stability) I am a kid of 5 kids and I live with my mom not my dad. We get $450 a week and thats very little! SO just trust me when you think about suing me and DON'T! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!   
Anywaz... thanx to these people for their lovely reviews:   
Corkingly Spiffing- Yeah. I am crazy!   
Kasey (BabyGirl09@aol.cm) - Yeah I love my disclaimers too!   
AngelicFairy- Good guess   
I Luv Me- Ooooo I LOVE cuteness!   
Kori Bischoff- I so sorry. Thanx for forgiving me.   
HermioneWeasley- Thanks anyway.   
Julia- Good idea   
Brigadoonia- #1 I love your name. #2 Hey as you can tell I love cliché ideas!   


* * *

>The Forest   
Chap.4   
>The Plan Is Born   
"Wow it's hot out here!" Ginny exclaimed sending a message through her glance.   
"Yes it is very hot!" Hermione smiled knowingly. She took her tee-shirt and shorts off. She was sporting an electric blue bikini. Hermione pulled a light blue see-through bathing suit skirt pull over thingy (U know what I'm talking about) from her tan shoulder bag. She sauntered over to Ron and pushed his chin up. 

Harry and Ginny tried to smother their laughing. But it didn't work and Ron glared at them. Ginny took her tee-shirt-dress off and showed off her brand new one piece suit. It was light pink and had a bare midriff. And then went Harry's mouth. 

"See how you like it. Nah!" Ron stuck his tongue out. "I wonder if mom saw that when she got it?" Ron muttered to himself. "Now my best friend is making a fool of himself from my sister." 

"See ya!" Harry grinned and followed the girls to the dock on the lake. The summer occupants of the house next to the lake had built the dock 2 years ago. Hermione had discarded her gauze skirt; and the three of them jumped in.   
* * *   
½ an hour later   


"Aren't you guys going to eat some food!" Ron yelled from his lying position on the blanket. He sat up. "Hello! Hermione! Ginny! Harry! Where are you?" Ron walked down the dock shouting their names. He got to the edge of the dock. "Ginny! Hermio- Ah! He tumbled in the lake with a big splash!" 

*//Under the Dock\\* 

"Shush! Be quiet you guys. He will come down here soon." Hermione said. 

And sure enough "Hermione! Ginny! Harry!" 

"Shush! Don't you dare ruin my plan now Harry!" Ginny announced. Hermione treaded water over to the end of the dock. 

"Ginny! Hermio- Ah!" Hermione reached up and pulled on his leg. "HERMIONE!" Ron yelled wiping the water out of his eyes. Harry and Ginny drifted away to the middle of the lake laughing their heads off and talking in whispers. 

"Rrrooonnnn. Don't you dare! Eeek!" Ron grabbed ahold of her head and pushed her under the water. She came up sputtering and not in a good mood. "Ronald Weasly!" Then a wicked grin spread across her face. She dove down deep in the water and came up below him. She could see his legs turning while he was looking around for her. 

"Hermione?" Suddenly he was pulled down in the water. What he saw was a mermaid. Her big brown eyes shining in the water with mischief. Her brown hair encased them both as he brought her to him. The mischief dissolved from her eyes as his lips came closer to hers. They met and it felt like a thousand electric eels had just caressed their skin. They rose to the surface just below the dock as his hand felt up her satiny skin to her neck where it found the drawstring to her bathing suit. They went on with the passionate kissing as the strings found themselves falling from her neck.   
  
"Ron..." She gasped. 

"Ron! Hermione!" Ginny called in a sing-song voice. "Where are you?" She turned to Harry who was standing beside her on the dock. "Now how much to you bet that they are right below us making out?" She asked. 

"It's a good idea." Harry said suggestively and Ginny erupted with giggles. Ron heaved himself up on the edge of the dock to see his sister in the arms of his best friend. 

"Hands off, Potter!" Ron growled. 

"Oh! I'm sorry. Did we interrupt you?" 

"Stuff it!" Ron said as Hermione landed on the deck beside him with her bathing suit back to normalcy. 

"Whatever you say Ron." Ginny said with a sparkle in her eyes. 

  


THE END   
(Of the story) 

A.N: There will be a sequel I will post it on here soon. I finally got my interest back to this fic after about a year.   
  
  
  
  
  



	7. link to sequel

  
  


Hey you guys. The link to the sequel to this story is right here. Pwese read it! 

Back to School 

or if that doesn't work here is the URL: 

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1202464   


It is called Back To School. Its really good. well maybe not but... I've started it Yeah! 


End file.
